DESCRIPTION: The goals are to enhance biomedical research, expand research interaction with the major research institutions within South Carolina, increase admission and retention of students into doctoral programs in biomedical research fields, and increase success of Benedict College in competition for PHS support. Implementation through the Research Infrastructure in Minority Institutions Program would be accomplished in two phases. In Phase I, planning will be completed and activities initiated to achieve these goals. In Phase II, implementation of all aspects of the plans will begin in association with continuing evaluation. Two areas of biomedical research have been selected for special emphasis: toxicology and mammalian gene regulation and function. These areas have been chosen on the basis of faculty expertise and interest, value for student training, and collaborative opportunities.